


All Is Fair In Love and War

by Elnoelle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Party, boyfriend drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnoelle/pseuds/Elnoelle
Summary: It's been an interesting night for Jonathan Byers.





	1. Days Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Let's give this a shot.
> 
> Some fluffy Jonathan/Nancy moments. 
> 
> Some sort of love triangle going on. You'll see.

* * *

 

A few days before Christmas, Jonathan parked his car in the crowded driveway of the Wheeler's house, dreading to see, or even talk to Nancy after she disregarded his feelings, and chose to continue her relationship with Steve. Jonathan had befriended Steve after they fought the monster together, but that didn't necessarily mean he really liked him as an overall person, _at least_ , for _Nancy_.

Jonathan wasn't looking forward to this annual Christmas party hosted by the Wheeler's, but he couldn't say no to the invitation; His mother would have dragged him to go.

Plus, Mrs. Wheeler has always been a _pretty great cook._

Jonathan sighed before he took the keys out from the ignition and opened the car door. He had just gotten off a long shift from _The Lucky Market_ and was craving some warm comfort food. The air was extremely chilly and snow lightly fell from the sky as it piled up on the cars in the driveway. Jonathan jogged up the steps and approached the front door. He hesitated, hoping it wouldn't be Nancy answering the door -- that it would be another Wheeler so that he can casually duck inside and scout around the house for his Mother.

_"Pathetic."_ Jonathan thought as he shook his head. He rang the doorbell and heard as it floated through the house from the inside. _"I'll get it!"_

_Shit, that voice_.

The front door opened and Jonathan was greeted by the warm air rushing onto his pale face. There he stood, all **_wide-eyed at---_**

''Nancy!'' He called out randomly. Nancy stared at him with a raised eyebrow and smirked. ''Hey--'' She smiled as it caused Jonathan's cheeks to blush. For a moment it's awkward. Jonathan shuffled his hands around in his pockets and Nancy bit the inside of her lip. Jonathan studied Nancy; he wondered if _something_ was bothering her.

''Can I --come in?'' Jonathan asked. Nancy shook her head and stepped behind the door for Jonathan to walk through, and for her to face palmed herself in the head for acting like an idiot. Nancy closed the door and held out her hand as an offer to take Jonathan's coat.

Jonathan stretched out and slid off his coat. ''Thanks--'' he said and handed it to Nancy uncomfortably. Their hands brushed for a brief moment before the interruption of laughter from the living room caused their hands to quickly separate. The perfect time for Mrs. Wheeler to round the corner from the kitchen and greet Jonathan with a surprised smile.

"Hello, Jonathan, haven't seen _you_ here in a while.''

_It's has been a while_ ; almost a **year** since Nancy handed him the perfectly wrapped gift she spent an hour wrapping, and from when he last picked up Will.

Jonathan forced a smile. ''Yeah. Thanks for inviting me to the party, Mrs. Wheeler." Mrs. Wheeler smirked as she walked into the living room to join Mr. Wheeler on the couch with a few other random neighbors. Jonathan turned toward Nancy who still stood there holding on to his coat. She snapped out from her daze and nonchalantly wiped off the bits of snow from it. Nancy walked over to the rack and hung up his coat. ''Make yourself at home.'' Nancy breathed as she scurried off into the kitchen and Jonathan stood there in confusion, but a deep horsed voice caused him to jump and turn around toward a surprisingly grown Wheeler. ''Hey, Mike--'' Jonathan sighed. ''How've you been?'' Mike shrugged and rolled his eyes. ''Good, I guess. Haven't seen you in a while.'' He pointed out. Jonathan gestured to his uniformed T-shirt.

 ''Yeah, I've just been picking up extra shifts at the market.''

Mike nodded and guided Jonathan into the living room. "Well, come in here, have something to eat--Nancy has been antsy for you to get here all night.'' Mike went wide-eyed realizing what he had just said. '' _Oops_ , don't tell her I told you that."

Jonathan held back a smile from what Mike had said .  _Antsy, huh?_  He walked into the living room, meeting the eyes of everyone there that greeted  him with a smile and the casual ' _Hello.'_

Joyce looked over at her son and casually peeled away from the small group to greet her son with a hug.   
''Hi, honey, how was work?'' She asked as she pulled him over to the side.

''Good. Long--Jerry is constantly talking about the Breakfast club--''

Joyce chuckled, knowing their co- worker  _Jerry_  and his obsession with Molly Ringwald. Jonathan was then distracted by a rapid motion of angry footsteps running up the stairs. He turned around and noticed it was Nancy in distress. Everyone else, except Joyce and Jonathan, were too busy in a deep conversation about politics to notice the random distraction.

Joyce sighed and gestured Jonathan toward the stairs with the plastic red solo cup she held in her hand. ''Go,' she whispered, pushing her son in the direction of  the  _woman in distress_  for his moment to become the hero.

Jonathan raced up the steps before anyone noticed. He reached up to the top and scanned through the hallways, following a weeping cry that lingered out from Nancy's room. Jonathan really didn't understand how he could be _the hero_  in the situation, crying women always made him uncomfortable, but a cry of help from this particular lady, sent him bolting in the room.

''Nancy?'' Jonathan pushed open her already cracked door and closed it quickly behind him. ''What's wrong?'' Nancy sat at the edge of her bed of her dark room, and she is thankful that Jonathan won't notice her ugly crying.

''Nothing.'' Nancy sniffled.

Jonathan sighed and blindly made his way toward her. He sat next to her from a comfortable distance and glanced up at her. The moonlight shined perfectly through her window where he could see a tear stream down her cheek. '' _Nancy_?'' Jonathan questioned as he reached over and placed his thumb against her soft wet cheek.

Nancy glanced over at him and smiled from his touch before she pushed his hand away.

Jonathan knew this  _type of cry_. The cry of a breakup, or a nasty fight with a boyfriend, but he didn't want to press her for questions just yet.

''Steve...'' she dragged out his name and sniffled. ''Steve, he, uh, ...''

Jonathan scooted closer to Nancy and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. ''Steve--I saw him behind the school kissing Courtney Coocher.'' Nancy blurted out into a harder cry.

Jonathan wasn't  surprised, but he leaned in and wrapped his arm around Nancy's shoulder.

''He called and asked to come over--I confronted him and--'' Nancy leaned into Jonathan's chest and cried.

Jonathan ran his hand down Nancy's arm as she soaked his chest with tears. He hesitated on what to say at that moment. Instead, he just let her cry and awkwardly comforted her.

Nancy leaned up and connected her eyes with Jonathan's. He smiled endearingly causing Nancy to lean in close to his lips.

Jonathan pondered on his next move.  _Lean in? Lean away?_  But instead, sat there motionless as Nancy looks up at his eyes and down at his lips as another hint for him to make the next move. Jonathan leaned in and Nancy pecked a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away and stared up at Jonathan. ''Jonathan--'' Jonathan grabbed a hold of her cheek and passionately planted another kiss on her soft sweet lips.   
A loud bang from Nancy's window interrupted their love affair, causing Jonathan to jump off from her bed.

_Shit._

Nancy turned and saw an angry teen boyfriend leaning against the window perplexed from what he just witness.   
 _"Steve_?"

''You're  _DEAD_ , Byers!!''

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Harrington had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff.

_After the short phone conversation with Nancy, Steve rushed over to explain the situation in person. He wanted to tell her that Courtney Coocher was all over him, and she was indeed, but what he didn't want to tell her was th_ _e_ _fact that he had slammed her against the school wall, shoving his tongue down her throat._

_Unfortunately, Nancy witnessed the whole thing go down after she had just received his note to meet behind the school_ _\--_ _before they went off on their Christmas breaks._

_The '_ perfect _' present for Nancy._

Steve leaned against the window and pounded his fist on the glass. Jonathan jumped up from Nancy's bed, caught off guard from the sudden interruption, but now, he's fuming with anger as he clenched up his fist.

Nancy could almost predict this showdown, especially after what happened last year when Steve called her:  _Slut Wheeler_.

Nancy rushed over toward the window and locked it before Steve could figure out that it was unlocked. More importantly, she didn't want a fight to break out in the middle of a Christmas party hosted downstairs. Instead, she insisted that Steve would go away and that he had no reason to be upset about.   
"You're such a hypocrite, Steve." Nancy hissed, "I saw you--I saw  _everything_."    
Steve fought back the tears that began forming in his eyes. He glanced over at Jonathan and then back at Nancy.   
He wanted to say " _sorry",_ but instead he slid off the roof in silence, knowing that he had lost the battle. 

Jonathan, however, wanted Steve to feel  _sorry_  and stormed out from Nancy's room to give Steve a  _nice_ 'present' to the face.

Nancy chased after him, trying to stop him before he went storming out into the living room where the Christmas party was still taking place. The last thing Nancy needed was an embarrassing public fight.

"Jonathan--STOP!" She tried tugging on his arm, but he pulled away in an angry rage. He was through being in the middle of the  _"Nancy and Steve"_  situation. He was through of Steve treating her like crap, and somehow he still gets the girl.  _His girl_. He wanted to prove to Nancy that Steve had it coming --that she deserved someone better. 

_That's when it hit him._

He stopped halfway down the steps and looked back at Nancy standing at the top of the stairs, tears streaming from her eyes. Jonathan knew this fight wouldn't win her affection, so he backed down and unclenched his fist. 

Jonathan sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. 

A sudden burst of laughter caused him to smile and Christmas music begins lingering through his ears. 

Jonathan always thought Christmas music comforting. 

"I'm sorry,'' Nancy whispered. 

Jonathan turned toward her quizzically. "If anyone should be sorry-- it's should've been me. If that kiss made you uncomf-"

Nancy stepped down and stared down at him. She was a few inches taller, but that was only because she was standing a few steps higher than him. She glanced down at his lips and smiled. 

"What's making me uncomfortable is that you're not kissing me--I thought maybe you were mad about earlier."  

Jonathan laughed and leaned off the wall to face Nancy. 

"You're  _mad_  for thinking like that."

Nancy nodded and smiled, which turned into laughter from the sudden struck of nerves. 

"Maybe, I'm ' _mad'_  for you."

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on a "Mike" and "Eleven" Story?


End file.
